This invention relates generally to child carriers for supporting children adjacent the backs of hikers, and more particularly to a child carrier having a kickstand for supporting the child carrier generally upright.
A conventional child carrier has a forward portion with shoulder straps and a waist strap (belt) for holding the child carrier on the back of a hiker. A child compartment for holding a child is generally rearward of the forward portion. Some child carriers have a frame member and a kickstand pivotally connected thereto via hinges, the kickstand being moveable between a retracted position in which the kickstand is positioned forward adjacent the frame member, and a propping position in which a ground engageable portion of the kickstand is positioned away from the frame member for engaging a generally horizontal surface (e.g., a floor or ground) to prop the child carrier generally upright when the child carrier is not being worn.
In order to properly support the child carrier, the kickstand and hinges are generally within reach of a child seated in the child compartment. Because of the configuration of conventional kickstands and hinges, the child's hands and fingers may be pinched between the kickstand and frame member or by the hinge when the kickstand is moved between its retracted and propping positions. Another disadvantage of such a carrier is that hikers often forget to pivot the kickstand to its retracted position. Because of this, a hiker wearing the child carrier may inadvertently bump (knock) into something or someone with the extended kickstand. A child standing near the hiker may be especially susceptible to injury because his or her head may be at about the level of the extended kickstand.